The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a camera system, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose camera system which supports normal camera functionality and additional user input functionality.
A traditional feature phone is equipped with standard directional buttons or a directional pad. In general, the standard directional button/directional pad is made by a mechanical structure. Hence, to enter the user input, the user has to press the directional button/directional pad with larger force. In addition, as the standard directional button/directional pad is implemented using the mechanical structure, it may have degraded sensitivity after being used for a long time.
Thus, there is a need for an improved user interface which can take place of the standard directional button/directional pad for cost reduction and allow the user to easily and accurately enter the user input.